The present invention seeks to provide a less costly and more convenient and secure cover for the vent pipes of buildings than anything heretofore proposed in the prior art. The cover is provided in the form of an initially flat one-piece metal blank which is stamped out to provide the necessary ventilating openings in the cover and bendable elements which can surround the exterior of the vent pipe and be clamped in snug engagement therewith by locking tabs and slots formed on the blank.
Various features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.